ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Yoü and I (song)
"Yoü and I" is a song written by Lady Gaga in 2010. Gaga performed it publicly for the first time at The White Tie and Tiara Ball, and on July 7th, Gaga revealed during her concert that the song would be featured on her third album, Born This Way. "It's on my new album, so you better learn the words because you'll be singing it for the next 10 years." The song was registered onto BMI on February 12, 2011. On April 9, 2011, Gaga revealed that Robert John "Mutt" Lange was the producer of the song. Writing and inspiration During her debut of the song, Gaga said "it's a bit of a rock and roll song, so it will probably never be released as a single. So, it's ok for me to play it for you tonight". Four days after the debut of the song, Gaga performed the song during The Monster Ball Tour, and revealed the inspiration behind the song. :"I wrote this song, out of the deepest most pure, happiest place in my heart. And I don't want nothing from you; I don't want you to buy it; I don't want you to pay me anything to listen to it; I'm not even gonna put it on iTunes. I wrote this song because I wanted to write a great record. And I wanted you to hear it, just because I love you, and I know that all you care about is music and freedom." The song is about Lady Gaga's relationship in 2007-2008 with Luc Carl. The song was written in New York on her first piano, in her parents' house. According to the lyrics, the song describes Gaga's attempt to retrieve her lost love during her break from The Monster Ball Tour in June of 2010. During her performance on The Today Show, she revealed more about the inspiration of the song. :"The most important person that she'd ever met, and all her friends downtown. Lady Starlight, and Brian, who's here today, playing the trumpet, and all her friends. They're so wonderful, and they stood by her this whole time. So it's for them." While on the show, Gaga also stated that the song is a completely different sound than the rest of the album. On May 5, 2011, Gaga appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show and performed the song, afterwhich she tweeted that she had just performed the album version of the song. The performance featured electric guitars accompanied by Gaga on the piano rather than just Gaga on her piano. During this version Gaga sung new lyrics of the song: We got a whole lot of money, but still pay rent, 'Cause you can’t buy a house in Heaven. There’s only three men I served my whole life, It’s my dad and Nebraska and Jesus Christ Fernando Garibay discussed the song with The Hollywood Reporter stating "It was near the end of the album and we were on such a time deadline. But she was so busy starting to promote the album, the concerts, still being on tour, doing press, it was insane, so she literally had to record the vocal with a piano live backstage. We sent whatever parts we had to Mutt Lange and there was no time for her to fly out or anything like that. I remember Mutt writing us back and saying, "The vocal's perfect." Considering Mutt Lange is one of the best vocal producers on the planet…"http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/lady-gaga-producer-making-born-193459?page=2 Live performances Concert tours Lyrics Live version Album version Credits Personnel *Programming (including a stomp-clap beat 1) — Olle Romö *Guitars — Dr. Brian May 2 *Guitars recording — Justin Shirley-Smith *Background vocal — Lady Gaga, Robert John Lange *Recording — Tom Ware, Horace Ward at Ware House Productions (Omaha ) *Additional recording — Olle Romö in Switzerland and Allertown Hill ( ) *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) :1 Contains elements from "We Will Rock You" recorded by Queen and written by Brian May. Published by EMI Music Publishing/Queen Music Ltd. Used by permission. Queen appear courtesy of Hollywood Records Inc. for US its Territories and Canada, and Universal International Music B.V. for World excluding US its Territories and Canada. :2 Brian May appears courtesy of Hollywood Records for US its territories and Canada and Duck Productions Ltd for the rest of the World. :3 It is Lady Gaga's possible 4th single and music video. Publishing References *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Tour song Category:Born This Way songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song